


Hurt Me

by Tickette



Series: Chance Encounters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confusion, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Late at Night, Licking, Loss of Control, M/M, Nipple Licking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean and Sam are robbing storage units and Dean has an encounter with a security guard.
Series: Chance Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Hurt Me

"Turn around," Dean commands with his gun to the security guard's head. _The poor guy is so scared he is going to wet himself._ Dean chuckles silently as he forces him to the wall pressing his body against the guy's back to keep them in the shadows between the security lights. "Are there any more guards?"

"No," the guard gasps at the gun pressed against his face. 

"Don't lie to me," Deas says, adding menace to his voice, shocked at how deep and gruff the man's voice is. He shakes his head, checking his phone, wondering where Sam is.

"I'm, I'm, I'm not," the guy stutters out, "I promise. Promise."

"Then you be quiet and don't move," Dean whispers into his ear, bushing the barrel of the gun along the man's cheek. He likes the sound the metal makes against the man's thick stubble on his jaw. He doesn't have to do this but he is bored and wants to play.

"Will you, you… will you hurt me?" the man whispers, his breathing shallow and erratic. He is trembling beneath Dean.

"I won't as long as you cooperate." Dean uses a bit more force than necessary to drive home his point, enjoying the feel of the man's body against his. "Don't make a sound."

The man shifts beneath him, his hands flat against the wall. He seems to be growing more nervous because he can't stand still. Ugh, Dean does not want to have to smell fear piss.

"Stop moving," Dean whispers harshly. He puts his hand on the man's back, shocked at the definition he feels, and presses. 

Whimpering, the guy's breathing changes, deeper, but still fast. He moves again. Dean feels the man's utility belt dig into his stomach. _Why do they have those? All they carry is a radio and a flashlight._

"What's your name?" Dean asks to keep the guy from panicking and doing something stupid. He can feel the guy's butt rubbing on his crotch. Maybe being so close is not a good idea. 

"Cas," he responds, not sounding as scared as before.

"Cas, as soon as my team gets back, we'll be gone. You'll have to spend some time in a unit," Dean explains. He is getting distracted by the man, Cas, moving his hips. "As I said, I won't hurt you."

"Please?" Cas whimpers. Wait, that didn't sound right. His hands slide down the wall.

"I said don't move." Dean presses harder against his back.

"Hurt me," Cas says, his voice dropping lower, and pushing back against Dean's crotch, his hands grabbing Dean's jeans holding him there. 

Shocked, Dean is paralyzed. _What is this guy doing?_ Besides making his dick rock hard and his breathing hitch.

"I'm moving, hurt me," Cas whispers, sultry and wrong. He is now rhythmically bumping against Dean's crotch.

"Stop that, I've got a gun," his protest sounds weak, pointing it in Cas' face.

"Hurt me." Cas turns around flipping their positions with Dean facing him. Gone is the frightened Barney Fife; this guy is pure lust, grinding into Dean. Cas turns to lick down the gun barrel and sucks on Dean's trigger finger.

Dean moans despite the disturbing scene. Cas licks Dean's ear, kissing his jaw and mouth, while his hands deftly undo Dean's jeans. 

"Stop," Dean weakly whispers.

"Hurt me," Cas says into his panting mouth.

Dean can barely breathe. His dick is being stroked, his ear sucked, and his brain can't keep up.

Cas has his hands all over Dean. At some point he lost his shirts, his skin is covered in goosebumps. Cas kisses down his chest, nipping the nipples, before nuzzling Dean's pubs. He licks his dick slowly, never taking his eyes off Dean's face. He smiles wickedly before taking the head into his hot mouth.

Dean gasps, his gun forgotten in his hand. Cas' mouth is incredible. His tongue slides over the slit and around the ridge. Dean forces his legs to remain standing as he shivers in the night air. He grabs hold of Cas' hair, his gun nearly beaning the guy. Dean groans, not wanting this to stop, especially when Cas begins to slide up and down on him.

Dean gasps, nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone rings.

"Answer it," Cas says, licking his dick again.

"Hel-lo," Dean huffs.

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Sam's voice is loud.

"Security guard," Dean whispers harshly, whimpering.

"Stay put," Sam says, "I'll go around."

"Yeah," Dean gasps and ends the call, sad Cas is now standing.

"Hurt me," Cas commands, shoving down his own pants. He stares into Dean's eyes as he grabs Dean's hand and puts it on his dick. Cas is huge. Dean looks between them as they stroke together, jerking roughly. Cas groans not taking long before covering his dick, coming in his hand. Dean watches Cas slather his cum on Dean's throbbing dick. 

"Hurt me."

Dean is confused until Cas turns around and bends over. He reaches to his asshole and pulls something out 

Dean doesn't hesitate, he grabs Cas' hips and pushes his dick into that waiting, gaping hole. It's tight but not painful. He slides in easily, which does surprise him, but he doesn't think, his body takes over. He thrusts slowly working faster. _Who knew cum could be a decent lube?_

Dean's dick encased in his hot body feels incredible with Cas' muscles clenching around him. Cas is moaning and grunting, distracting. The sight of Cas folded in half, holding his ankles makes Dean think all kinds of things. _So bendy_. Dean wonders how he would be in an actual bed, and prays Sam stays away. 

This is ridiculous, he is half-naked, his jeans open, a security guard bent over with his pants at his knees and his shirt flopped over his head, getting his ass pounded. Dean is not being gentle, he is trashing his hole, he can't help it, it feels so good. Too soon he feels the build-up, so focused and all-encompassing. Right before he comes Cas raises up, grabs his hips, pressing back against Dean, and they both moan.

Dean feels every pulse with each wave of his orgasm. He holds Cas up with his hands on his chest, his gun still clutched in his hand, and watches as Cas shoots cum out onto the concrete, nearly hitting the other units. Dean wants to fall to the ground. He whimpers when Cas turns, making him slip out.

"Good boy," Cas whispers, kissing him softly. He steps back, puts what Dean can now see as a butt plug back inside him, and fixes his uniform not bothering with cleaning himself. His eyes are dark and dilated as he leans in to fix Dean's jeans, carefully putting him away. He reaches over and picks up something and hands it to Dean. "Come back and hurt me again."

Cas winks and limps away, his flashlight moving from side to side, as if the last few minutes hadn't happened, making his rounds.

Dean stares after him. That was incredible and baffling. He looks down to his gun and back to the disappearing guard. _When did I lose control?_

"Dean," Sam says, shaking his shoulder. "Dude, why'd you take your shirts off?"

Dean shakes himself and quickly pulls his shirts on, ignoring the question. 

"I saw the guard, did he see you?" Sam asks.

"No," Dean says, distracted. "Come on, let's go."

"We only hit one, there are five more." Sam hefts a bag onto his shoulder.

"We'll come back tomorrow," says Dean, already walking quickly to the car. He smiles at another encounter with Cas.

  
  



End file.
